


Laisse-moi tranquille, already!

by ohheichoumyheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, annoyed Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheichoumyheichou/pseuds/ohheichoumyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is in love with Levi and won't take no for an answer.  Perseverance has worked for him for everything else in life, right?<br/>Levi is all but married to Erwin and won't give anything but no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laisse-moi tranquille, already!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an snkkinkmeme prompt asking for Eruri with a side of "villain" Eren, instead of the usual Ereri with a side of "villain" Erwin. I attempted, but was not entirely happy with the result.  
> Maybe because I ship Ereri and Eruri about equally lol. Levi is a condiment that goes with any dish.

Nothing came particularly easy to Eren Jaeger in life, but he had accomplished a lot through hard work. Even his assessment from school noted he had no outstanding talents, but through sheer perseverance and will he ended up ranking in the top five.

Perhaps that's what made him so indefatigably irksome now that he had his sights on wooing Levi. The captain wrote off the first advances as a childish crush on a superior officer, and assumed his stern face would quickly dispel any notions Eren had about his feelings being reciprocated.

"But Captain, I've been pining over you for months now..."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Levi said, his face not budging from his disinterested expression even when Eren used his slight height advantage to crowd him into a wall in the courtyard of headquarters. "I'm already taken," Levi added, annoyed that he had been pressured into explaining himself when Eren should have been satisfied with the simple No. As if that was the only reason he was refusing, when really he had no interest in a fifteen year old brat still in the midst of emotional and hormonal rollercoasters.

Eren's green eyes narrowed when he heard this admission, and he shook his head, sighing and pulling away from Levi. Something in his hardened face hinted that he was taking this as some sort of open ended challenge instead of a blunt refusal.

"Whatever it is he does for you, I can do it too," Eren muttered.

Levi made a small scoffing 'hmph' before walking away, hoping this would somehow be the end of it.

~~~

"Levi, there's a letter for you," Erwin said, holding up the envelope over his shoulder while continuing to look through the rest of the mail spread on his desk.

Levi took it wordlessly. A letter for him that came in an envelope without government insignia was a rare and suspicious event, since he had no family or friends outside of the Survey Corps. He saw all the people dearest to him on a nearly daily basis, and considered himself fortunate for that, especially when he saw how others were saddened or made homesick by news from their civilian parents or siblings.

"That fucking brat!"

Erwin turned to see Levi ripping the letter to shreds and depositing it in the wastebasket beside the desk.

"Can't take a hint," Levi exhaled mournfully, and unceremoniously sat down into Erwin's lap, draping himself across the armrests.

"What was it?" Erwin asked, unable to help smiling at what he assumed was one of Levi's melodramatic complaints about something trivial. Levi shook his head and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing. Some stubborn childish idiocy."

Erwin ran his fingers through Levi's hair, lingering on the undercut. "Fan of yours expressing her undying love?"

"Forget it, can we do something instead?" Levi sat up, gathering up the papers spread out over Erwin's desk into a pile in the corner and got up on it on its hands and knees.

"Levi, the door isn't locked."

"So lock it," Levi grumbled, starting to take off his belt and pants.

Erwin did as he was bid, but on his way back to the desk leaned over and fished out the torn scraps of paper Levi had discarded.

"Stop rifling through the garbage," Levi said, morose.

"It's just paper." Erwin began arranging the puzzle pieces back into the original whole.

"Doesn't mean it's not garbage." Levi stopped his undressing and sat down cross legged in the center of Erwin's desk, tapping his fingers impatiently as he watched his commander try to read the smudged ink.

"Eren? Our own Eren?" Erwin chuckled.

"Are you done embarrassing me?" Levi's face was dark with anger.

Erwin nodded, smiling, and threw the paper back into the wastebasket. "It's rather cute. He's so earnest."

"He's not earnest, he's pigheaded and selfish," Levi said. "I already told him multiple times, and now he sent this disgusting loveletter because he thinks you'll see it and it'll trigger some rift between us. Fucking insufferable."

Erwin shrugged, pulling Levi's arms back down out of their crossed angry position, and gingerly pulling off his army jacket. "I'm sure you can handle him, so forgive me for not taking any punitive measures."

"I can handle him. I just don't want to kill him over this..." Levi said, but his grim expression softened when Erwin kissed his forehead and began unbuttoning his shirt. "It's hard to guard his safety when he's being a complete dick."

"He's just a child," Erwin said, voice growing dreamier and huskier as he finished undressing Levi and pushed him unto his back. Levi threw his legs up on his Erwin's shoulders, squirming in slight discomfort at the feeling of his head against the hard table. Erwin knew him well enough to notice and correct the situation without a word, folding Levi's jacket carefully so as not to wrinkle it and sliding it under his head for a thin makeshift pillow.

"I expect you to be professional with him, even if he isn't," Erwin said after dipping his fingers into his mouth.

"Can we stop talking about snotty brats if we're gonna do this? It's killing the mood," Levi spoke, his breath hitching as Erwin's fingers entered him. He grabbed his own cock and gave it a few strokes, as if requiring extra incentive after the conversation.

Erwin's intense gaze pinned him down, and Levi pulled his arms back up over his head, arching to meet his hand and curling his toes as Erwin massaged that spot inside him. "Come on, hurry uppp...." he groaned.

"You're gorgeous," Erwin said, smiling a little wickedly as he had no intention of hurrying up, and he turned his head to kiss Levi's ankle.

Just then there was an enthusiastic rap on the door.

"I'm occupied right now!" Erwin said loudly, and Levi was impressed at how steady and normal he could make his voice, even as he started to position himself against Levi's ass.

"Is Captain Levi in there too?"

Eren's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, and Levi felt himself actually goosebump with disgust. "No! So come back later!" Levi shouted. Erwin was barely stifling a laugh as he took the liberty to push himself in to the hilt. Levi gasped and clawed for the table's edge as support, almost managing to erase the image of the brat standing right outside the door.

"I don't hear you leaving!" Levi shouted toward the door. "Go the fuck away and come back later if you really have something important to say."

"As you wish." Eren's footsteps were barely audible over the groan Levi let out as Erwin pulled out and rammed back in again.

"Fucking relentless," Levi gasped, just managing to pout before gasping again in time with Erwin's pushes. "I'm going to kill him one of these days, and not out of duty."

~~~

"Captain Levi..."

Levi turned sharply to the source of the voice. Eren was standing in the entrance to his room, although thankfully not trespassing past the the doorsill.

"Yes?"

"Is it because I'm a shifter? That you won't love me?"

Levi couldn't help by raise an eyebrow. "What kind of dumb reason is that? You're just not my cup of tea, the sooner you get that through your head the better."

"I just think... maybe it's because you might have to kill me... it's a conflict of interest for you, so even just subconsciously you know we can't be together... but I wanted to say it doesn't matter to me at all, and--"

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, Eren, I think you have an adoptive sister in our corps who's been pining for you. Why don't you return her feelings, instead of second-guessing mine?"

"Because I love you, Captain.... You don't even understand..." Eren was about to step over the threshold but Levi's deathglare managed to stop him in his tracks. "You have no idea how much pain I'm in every time you say no."

"Eren, I've had countless people I've loved die and disappear forever, so stop this disgusting sniveling and go be thankful you and your friends are mostly still alive."

Eren's face finally took on a look of defeat and he nodded, turning and walking away, evidently a little ashamed.

Levi sighed and shook his head. Maybe being insufferable came part and parcel with titan coordinate abilities.


End file.
